Packs and similar loads are often carried on the back of an individual. In certain contexts, such as tactical and backpacking environments, the weight of such packs can become exceptionally large. For example, during military conflicts, an expeditionary soldier may be carrying a load weighing as much as ninety pounds over sizable distances. When the weight of the load is concentrated on the back of an individual, the burden of carrying the load dramatically increases on the individual. Accordingly, load carriage devices are utilized to distribute the weight of the load and thereby facilitate carrying. Conventional load carriage devices, however, often: are rigid and prone to breakage; inhibit movement of the individual; adds substantially to the weight of the load; and are uncomfortable during use. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.